Users of wireless phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, and other communication devices are able to get information about other similar devices when two devices are in contact. For example, a cell-phone user who receives an incoming call from another communications device may receive information about the caller in the form of Caller ID information, which may include identifying information such as a phone number and/or a name. This information may be useful to the cell-phone user, enabling them to, for example, decide whether to take the incoming call.
Sometimes, information identifying a device or a caller may not provide enough information to a user of a communication device. The user may wish to know more about the device or caller with which the user is in communication or that is simply nearby. For example, a father receiving an incoming call from his teenage daughter may wish to know her location, or know of other devices in her vicinity, such as the cell phones or home phones of her friends. Such information is not presently provided to a user of a communication device.